


Love Me, Lawyer

by boybrushedred



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Apprentice - Freeform, Drugs, F/M, I'm Sorry, Love, Maybe - Freeform, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Violence, maybe not, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boybrushedred/pseuds/boybrushedred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little could Saul Goodman know that the new apprentice at his office would be such a pain in the ass. And that her father would be his best client!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Pain In The Ass

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm...hi! This is my first fanfiction like...ever! So excited! Don't be too harsh ok ok... PLEASE let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Rated E and the other harder stuff for later chapters!

**~Anna~**

 

”Why did I agree to hire a student apprentice if she’s not allowed to go grocery shopping for me?!” Mr. Goodman said to Francesca with an irritated voice. “Because she’s not your slave, dammit Saul! She’s here to learn what your job is about, not where you buy your instant food. What’s your problem with her anyway?!” Silence. I looked down to the grocery bags I was carrying. “..Francesca, I don’t need to answer that. She’s a pain in the ass, that’s it. I’m glad when her year here is over.”

I felt a knot in my stomach, when I peered through the crack in the door to Goodman’s office. “ _A pain in the ass_ ”? Me? Wow. I started working here just this week.

They didn’t notice me and I stood awkwardly in front of the door, deciding whether I should just walk in and get it over with or just drop these stupid grocery bags right here and go home. I stood up an hour earlier this morning for this jerk, just so I could finish his To-Do-List before lunch. I totally forgot to pick up Mr. Arrogant’s suits from the cleaners, so that would be the next thing to do on my lunch break. I was lost in my thoughts, not noticing that one of the thin plastic grocery bags had ripped open because of its weight. Before I could stop it, body lotion, pudding and a dubious amount of instant noodles were crashing to the floor loudly, breaking the argument between Francesca and Mr. Goodman. Oh boy. Where was the hole in the ground in which you could escape if you needed it?

Goodman opened the door in a fast movement and looked at me surprised. “Anna? How long have you been standing here?!” His voice turned a bit…angry(?) at the end of his question. “Long enough, I guess”, I answered. “Good morning, Mr. Goodman.” I forced myself to smile as brightly as I could, even though I just wanted to hit his face with the door he was still holding onto. “Good job, Saul. Remember what I told you. No more robbing the apprentice.”, said Francesca as she walked past me when she left the room, leaving me alone with Mr. Goodman at the door, his groceries still lying in the hall.

I looked in his light blue eyes for a moment, before snapping out of it. I still had the theory he used contact lenses to get this bright color. “I’m sorry, Mr. Goodman”, I said. As I bent down to pick up the things I dropped, BANG. I suddenly saw stars. Goodman must have had the same idea like me, hitting our heads together. Ouch. “God dammit” he swore, still picking up almost everything lying on the floor, leaving the body lotion for me to pick up. He dropped everything on his desk. “So, uhm, thank you for the grocery, kid. Give me that” He took the lotion from me and put it on his desk, too. “You heard what Francesca said. But you and me, we both know it doesn’t bother you to do these things for me, don’t we?” “I wouldn’t say that.” “No arguing, c’mon kid. Are you going to pick up my laundry in your lunch break?” “How about you shove your laundry up your fu-“ “Please, Anna. You know how busy I am” he smiled at me widely like he always did when he wanted me to do something for him, well-knowing that I couldn’t say “No” when he looked at me like that. “Sure, if you leave me alone then with your private stuff.”

It was obvious he used me for his private stuff, but I had no interest in an argument with my father if I told him that. He was one of Goodman’s clients, agreeing that he got his case under the condition that I got the chance to work for him. Goodman wanted his case badly it seems, so he said yes and now I was here. If it weren’t for the big money it brought him – normal pay plus a lot of extra cash as the icing on the cake - there would be no way in hell he took my father’s case. Nobody sane would. Originally, I wanted to study art or literature or something like that, but what I wanted and what I got were two different kinds of shoes. My father could be really convincing.

I spent the day sorting his files. “ _Phew_ ” I thought to myself. “ _At least today is Friday, I don’t have to work here until Monday._ ” Mr. Goodman was at a meeting with another client right now, so I was alone at his office. I finally had the time to look at my phone: a new text messages from my boyfriend.

 

_**“Hey babe, everything all r8? Wanna meet up after work? U pick me up? x”** _

 

_**“Sure, Jeff. I’ll be there at 6.30. See u then” I texted back.** _

 

I still wasn’t sure why I was dating him. He wasn’t really the brightest bulb in the box and I couldn’t imagine a future with him. But still, I wasn’t quiet ready to let this relationship go because we started dating only like a month or so ago. When I thought about it, I always fled from one relationship to another, always pushing them away when they got to close. That’s why I never really had a stable relationship that lasted longer than half a year – the poor guy had really thought I wanted to marry him or whatever…whoops. I needed my freedom..but that was a normal thing, wasn’t it? At the age of 25, you thought you should’ve figured out how life works at least a bit.

 

Mr. Goodman still wasn’t back and I had finished all the work he gave me, still sitting in his office. I had forgotten to pick up his laundry again, but I wouldn’t remind him, hoping he’ll forget about it until Monday. I still had like 15 minutes left before home time. After I checked my blog – nothing interesting today, really – I looked around in the office. I had worked here since Monday, but I never really got the time to look at all the stuff. I stood at his desk, the groceries still lying there. I wondered what Mr. Goodman’s life was like. He was an asshole to me, sure, but there had to be people in his life that really mattered to him. I picked up a framed picture that showed a man, slightly older than him. He had grey hair and looked like an older version of him. His brother maybe? Right then, the door flew open. Mr. Goodman walked into the room and looked at me tensed. “D’you like looking at stuff that isn’t yours, Anna?” “You weren’t there and I-“ I could sense that he couldn’t make up his mind what to answer to me. “You know what? Forget it. I left you alone here for quiet a while, didn’t I?. It’s home time, you know that, right? I have to work longer today but you can go now. Have a nice weekend, Anna.”, he said, his hand on my shoulder, turning me to the door. Why was he so friendly to me all of a sudden? It seemed like he just wanted me to get out of the office. One of his affairs, maybe? Francesca had dropped something like that the one day and I had to swear that I didn’t talk about it to anyone. Most importantly, not to him. But that didn’t bother me, I had my own life and wasn’t interested in his private stuff. “Yeah, goodbye Mr. Goodman, see you on Monday.” I answered, picking up my backpack from my own desk, leaving the room. If it didn’t really bother me, why did I have this tingling in my stomach? I still thought about it when I walked to the exit of the building, a rigged brunette walking past me on her high heels, to the direction I was coming from. “ _Wow, what a lousy day_ ”, I thought to myself, thinking further. “ _What a pain in the ass. At least he forgot about the laundry._ ”

 

 

**~ Saul ~**

 

“ _What a pain in the ass, this kid…_ ” I thought while I stuffed away the groceries in my briefcase. I finished cleaning my desk just in the moment Mrs Brodsteen walked in. I looked at my watch: 6.15. “On time, Mrs. Brodsteen”, I couldn’t help but grin. She was always so on point, it was ridiculous. But who was I to complain? She was my client since nearly four weeks ago, wanting to divorce her cheating husband. Ironic, right? Since our first appointment, she wanted me to fuck her brains out and again, who was I to say no? “Like always, Mr. Goodman”, she said, closing the door behind her. And like always I would fuck her against my desk, angry at myself this time for not being able to get Anna out of my head.


	2. Blacklight

**~Anna~  
**

“C’mon babe, just one”, Jeff said to me impatiently, holding out a handful of pink pills. It was Saturday night and I had agreed with Jeff to go to the new club called Chiquita that had openend just a week ago. The blacklight in the club turned the pills purple for me. The music was blasting through my ears, I could barely understand him. “Jeff I told you I’m not into this anymore”, I shouted at his face, the music absorbing my words.

 

I had spent the last years most of the time at clubs from dusk ‘till dawn, dropping nearly everything I came across. I had wanted to escape the mess that my life had been back then but someday I realized that popping pills never solved any of my problems and instead they only got worse. When my father found out, he had beaten me black and blue that one night, saying I was a shame to my parents. Since then, I tried hard to get my shit together. My father had always been a little… _difficult_. I never thought of him as dangerous, really. But when I had found out as a kid with what he earned his money, I looked at him in a different light. But that was another story.

 

“Here, hold my glass while I’ll go to the restroom, I’ll be right back!”, I said, giving Jeff a kiss before I left for the restroom.

 

He was still were I last saw him when I got back, holding both our glasses. “Thanks” I said, taking mine back, taking a big sip. “Anna, I have to go now, I’ll take a cab. See you tomorrow?” he said. I was surprised he wanted to leave this early, but then again he had some black work going on. He never talked about it with me and I always had the decency not to ask a lot of questions as to that. “Okay, Jeff, bye” I said. He planted a kiss on my lips and disappeared in the crowd in the direction of the exit. I had emptied my glass a few minutes later when I started feeling strange. Did Jeff this fucker slip me his MDMA?

 

The club turned into a horror house for me. The people dancing around me melted in front of my eyes, turning into a mass with hundreds of eyes, every pair focusing on me. The floor felt slippery and the colors seemed so much brighter than before. I could hear my blood pounding in my ears, turning into lava. The sweat on my forehead was obnoxious and I seemed to lose my mind. The music had reached such a volume that I could not hear my thoughts anymore. Frickin’ hell!

 

When I made it to the exit, I was still sweating, standing outside the club in the cold, my jacket open. How could you be sweating and still be freezing your hands off at the same time? My mind was spinning and I was so tired at the same time. No sleep, not now! The people outside stared at me, some turning their bodies at impossible ankles. “ _What now?!_ ”, I thought. I fumbled in my pocket and took my cell phone out. Why didn’t it turn on? Oh, now I remembered. The battery of my cell phone died like an hour or so ago. My apartment was 20 minutes away from here if you drove by car. That would be a long walk home.

 

As I walked along the sidewalk, looking around me and observing the people walking past me, I panicked more and more. “ _I’ll cut Jeff’s head of the next time I see him_ ”, I thought. The reason I stopped tripping out on the weekends was that I couldn’t handle it. I panicked and got paranoid, sleepy, sweaty, clingy; everything at once. The times where I could pop pills and not having to fear anything were long over.

 

I started licking my lips. My mouth felt so dry, I thought I was choking. I was standing in front of a bar and could bearly read the name: “The Downy Pelican”. The letters were moving up and down, making it hard for me to read. “ _I am **so** going to kill Jeff…_ ” I breathed in and out in front of the door before I walked in. The bar was bigger than it had seemed from the outside. It was really weird. Everything was dark red and gold und dark brown and it felt like the giant old portraits on the walls were moving. I found my way to the bar, sat down on one of the used looking stools and looked at the barkeeper cleaning a few beer glasses. “Hey, girl. What are you doing here so late and alone?”, he asked curious. I looked at my watch: 2.15 am. He wasn’t that kind of a creepy guy, he really was just curious, I think. He even may have been the same age than I was, maybe a few years older. I looked at his face directly now, his brown eyes staring at me. He smelled really good…” _Get your shit together, Anna_ ”, I told myself. “Uhm…I’m just on my way home, really. Before I…leave, I’d like a water, please”, I said. “Sure, here”, he said, opening a little water bottle and pouring the water in a glass in front of my eyes.

 

**~ Saul ~**

How could I have known that Mrs. Brodsteen had some intentions I didn’t expect? Today morning she had surprisingly called me, asking for a rendezvous at this bar called “The Downy Pelican”. I was free today so I said yes. The other reason I said yes was to get Anna out of my head. With her snappy answers she made me so angry sometimes, she drove me crazy, even if she just began working for me this week. I sent her to go shopping for me or do other things for me outside of my office as often as I could so I would not have her around me. Mrs. Brodsteen was talking non-stop. I didn’t really listen to her so I couldn’t put my finger on the topic she discussed right now. How stressful her day was, maybe? I looked around in the bar, bored, searching for nothing special. Suddenly, my sight focused on the bar. No, that couldn’t be. “ _Anna?!_ ”

 

What was she doing here? Obviously, the barkeeper was flirting with her, pouring her a glass of water, this asshole. But looking at Anna, I could feel something was strange. She looked at the framed pictures on the walls, whenever the barkeeper wasn’t looking. What the hell?! Was she on drugs? What did she do here all alone? All of a sudden, I was concerned as hell. “I’m…sorry Mrs. Brodsteen, your story was really interesting but I have to go now. Right now.”, I said, breaking her monologue. “I was just talking about how my grandmother passed away a few years ago, Mr. Goodman. What do you mean you have to go right now?! Didn’t you want me to come home with you tonight?!”, she asked, clearly confused at first, but turning angry a moment later. “I’m sorry”, I said. I pulled out my wallet, counted some bills and lay them on the table in front of her. “That should be enough, have a nice night”, I commented, turning around, taking the opportunity of her being speechless. That bomb would go up in any moment right now, but that didn’t matter at the moment. “ _Damn it_ ”, I thought as the chance of getting laid tonight decreased to the zero point.

 

“Anna, what are you doing here?!”, I asked her, laying one hand on her shoulder. _Damn_ , she was hot. And by hot I mean the feverish kind. She was really blistering. “Oh, hi Mr. Goodman, how long have you been standing next to me?”, she asked, looking up at me with her big green eyes “My face feels funny.” _Jesus Christ_. “Anna, what did you do? What have you-“ She was now looking around again, touching her face like some kind of freak. The last thing I understood is why I wanted to protect her even if I had the possibility to have sex with Mrs. Brodsteen. “C’mon kid, let’s get you out of here”, I said impatiently, paying the water for her. I didn’t wait for my change and left with her immediately, taking her by the arm. “Where are we going?”, she asked curious as we stood outside in front of my car. “I’m tired you know.” - “I’m gonna take you home, kid.”, I answered, holding the passenger door open for her. She just nodded and got in and I resisted looking at her butt. Instead, I closed the door and got in on the driver’s side, putting on the seat belt. I looked to the right and saw her looking at me, watching every move I did. “Really?!” I sighed and reached over and fastened her seat belt as well. Nobody told me that I was crowned the babysitter of my apprentice.

 

When we reached my apartment half an hour later, she was fast asleep next to me. I got out and tried to wake her up. That was like trying to wake up a stone, I guess. So I loosened her seat belt and pulled her out of the car as gently as I could. Oh boy. If her father would see us like that, I would lose his case, I was 100 % sure. “Girl, you’re a lot of trouble, you know that?!”, I said, more to myself than to her.

 

I carried her over my shoulder, keys in my free hand. Opening the door, I listened for any neighbors being awake. Silence. I hurried up the stairs, finally reaching my apartment, fumbling for the right key and finding it after a moment. “Oh my god, what are you doing?! LET ME GO!” I thought I was deaf suddenly. My right ear was tingling. “Mr. Goodman I swear to God!” - “Ah, you’re awake, that’s nice. And while we’re at it: Stop yelling like some chick getting kidnapped, okay? It’s not my fault you wouldn’t wake up in the car.” I stepped into the apartment, still holding her over my shoulder, even though she was trying to fidget herself free like a fish, wiggling her butt next to my head. After I closed the door, I put her down. If I thought the drugs had faded away on the drive home, I couldn’t have been more wrong.

 

  **~Anna~**

“Come with me Anna, I’ll show you were you can sleep.”, Mr. Goodman said to me. How did I get here with him? My mind was spinning and I was feeling like shit. I remembered getting in his car and I had been so alarmed when I woke up from my little nap headfirst, involuntarily looking at Mr. Goodman’s butt. Now I was in his apartment and he led me to his bedroom, taking my hand. The few pictures on the white walls were moving just like the ones in the bar. Must’ve been some trick behind it, but I would ask him the next day if I could remember it.

 

His bedroom looked really nice and tidy and most of the furniture didn’t move, which was a plus. I let go of his hand and let myself fall onto his giant bed. “Anna? Don’t you want to…like…uhm…change into sleeping clothes?”, Mr. Goodman asked. Was he really worried about me? I thought he thought of me as a ‘pain in the ass’. “Sure, why not”, I mumbled, already beginning to drift off into Dreamland. I heard Mr. Goodman sigh. Did he just roll his eyes? “Why don’t you like me, Mr. Goodman? I want to bury my fingers in your hair.” – “I- What?” - The last thing I realized this night was him kneeing next to me on the bed, opening the zipper of my pants.

 

**~Saul~**

 “ _Jesus Christ, this can’t be true_ ”, I thought to myself, kneeing next to the nearly unconscious apprentice of mine on my bed, trying to get her out of her clothes, carefully not to touch her too much. **(Can you imagine how fucking _difficult_ it is, not to look at somebody while you’re taking off their clothes? Let me just say: It _really_ is.)** I pulled my Jimi Hendrix shirt out of the drawer, put it over her head and arms, carefully again not to touch her boobs and pulled the blanked over her. I grabbed her worn clothes and put them on a chair. " _A lace bra? Really?"_ I cursed myself as much as my dick for thinking about it and pressed a hand against the bulge in my pants. “Good night, Anna”, I said, leaving the room. I made myself comfy on the couch in my living room, thinking about the sex I could have had this night, wondering what it meant that I left Mrs. Brodsteen on her own. Still I felt sure that I did the right thing and I drifted to sleep, smiling to myself like an idiot and thinking about the woman lying in my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheesh....so here it is, chapter 2! I was so tempted to let something else happen in his bed it's not funny...
> 
> Let me know what you think ~


	3. A Pair Of Sweatpants

**~Saul~**

_“Hey, Mr. Goodman. Are you awake?”_

_I opened my eyes. Anna stood in front of the door to the living room, knocking at it a few times. I stood up, opened it and looked straight into her big green eyes. Had they always been this bright? She wore the shirt I gave her last night and was still in her black panties. She bit her lower lip and came closer. I leaned in and kissed her. I just couldn’t wait any longer. She stood on her tiptoes and leaned into the kiss too, grabbing my hair and pulling me closer to her. I sighed. “I want to shag you so hard, Anna.” I said under my breath. My whole body was burning, arching for my apprentice. “Show me” she whispered._

**~Anna~**

When I woke up, I felt like my head was exploding. I immediately realized from the smell of the covers I was wrapped in like a burrito, I wasn’t home. But where was I? I suddenly remembered what had happened last night and was angry and ashamed at the same time. Mr. Goodman took me home? Wow. Hold up, wait a minute. I froze in place and looked under the covers. Instead of the clothes I wore yesterday, I wore a shirt that was too big for me ( _and not mine_ ) and was just in my panties. Great. I couldn’t remember if something happened between me and Mr. Goodman, but I would figure that out later, wouldn’t I?. I put the covers away and got up, opening the bedroom door silently. I didn’t hear anything, so I figured Mr. Goodman was still asleep somewhere.

 

The first thing I needed now was a shower. So I wandered around in my underwear in a strange giant apartment, looking for the bathroom. When I found it, I closed the door behind me, took of my clothes and the necklace I always wore off and stepped in the shower, turned it on and immediately felt better. After I refreshed myself in the bathroom I changed clothes – thanks God I always carry an extra pair of socks and underwear with me. The clothes from last night didn’t smell great (ok, they were _gross_ and had to be washed…), so I picked out another shirt from the drawer, picking a grey one with LED Zeppelin on it, as well as a black pair of sweatpants, which I had to knot tighter so they wouldn’t slide down. Afterwards, I searched his bedroom for a charger for my cell phone and found one right away.

 

I felt a weird warm feeling in my stomach as I thought about Mr. Goodman. I figured that I just was hungry, right? So I made my way to the kitchen, wondering if Mr. Goodman had paid someone to decorate his apartment, because it really looked nice. I found Aspirin and took one, figuring he wouldn’t mind if one was missing. I looked through the whole kitchen, asking myself what to eat and finally deciding to make pancakes. While cooking, I set the table – I mean, why not? – when suddenly, the door rang. I nearly dropped the plate I was holding onto “ _Damn, who is that?_ ”, I thought to myself. Another ring. Mr. Goodman still wasn’t up and I doubted he even heard the bell. “Mr. Goodman? It’s Paul Rosser.” I froze. _What did my father do here?!_

 

I panicked and ran for the living room, assuming he would be in there. I didn’t take my time to knock, I just burst in. There he was, lying only in his boxers, jumping straight up, having the heart attack of his life. “Oh my God, Anna! What’s wrong with you?!” he hissed, still breathing hard after that shock. “You tell me what’s wrong, my father is standing in front of your door!” All color faded from his face. “What? What does he want?!” – “Do I look like I talked to him? You know how it looks like when I opened your apartment door in the morning wearing your clothes, right? And I doubt he’ll still be your client if he finds out you fuck his daughter...” – “But I didn’t. You should know that, too.” – “You think he’ll believe you? I don’t remember a thing” Another ring. “Goddamn, he’s way too early!” he said looking at his clock, running past me into the bedroom, putting on a shirt. “Didn’t I have another pair of sweatpants?!” he hissed more to himself than to me. Clearly not a morning person. “Well, you normally have, but I forgot your laundry yesterday. Sorry” I shrugged, forcing myself not to laugh at the stressed expression in his face. “You’re so…so…argh! What do I do now?!” he said. “Here, take these” I said, taking off his pants. “Get in my bedroom. I’ll get you when he’s gone. Now, shoo-shoo!” he demanded, shoving me in the bedroom and closing the door while putting on the trousers. “Who on earth has such a small waist?!” I heard him swearing through the door.

 

**~ Saul ~**

 “Good morning, Mr. Rosser!” I said, forcing myself to smile. I still had this frickin’ dream stuck in my head. “What took you so long, Mr. Goodman? You have someone over?” he asked, winking at me and walking past me into the my apartment. “No, really, I just overslept.” – “I am early, I know. But my other appointment has been preponed and so here I am. Oh, were you accepting someone before me?” – “Not really, why?” – “So you always set your table for two?” – “What?” I asked surprised, looking in the kitchen where Mr. Rosser was standing. There it was, a perfectly set table, a big plate of blueberry pancakes on the kitchen counter. The coffee was ready in the filter machine. _What the hell, Anna?_ I asked myself way too much this morning, I realized. I still couldn’t figure her out and I was damn sure that I never would. “Oh, you mean that…”

 

 

**~ Anna ~**

 Waiting in the bedroom of my boss for my father to leave the apartment had never been on my schedule, really. I was bored and hungry and thought about what to do. First, I took a look at my cell phone. One missed call from Jeff and two new text messages, also from him.

 

 ** _“u OK? Had a great night?”_** I swore I would run him over with my car the next time I saw him.

 

 ** _“Go 2 hell”_** I pressed ‘send’. I sighed. _What now?_

 

Taking a look in Mr. Goodman’s night-stand wasn’t the best idea that I had. I nearly dropped my cell phone as I saw inside: Lube, condoms, and some kind of toys. I didn’t want to look any further, closed my eyes and the night-stand. I had to keep in mind that he was my boss and I didn’t want to have these kinds of pictures of him in my head. At least not now. “ _Damn, too late…”_

 

“You always set your table for two?” – “What? Oh, you mean that…” I could hear every word of their conversation in the kitchen. I remembered the pancakes. _Whoops_. “You don’t have to feel embarrassed, Mr. Goodman, I understand you, good God. Now I get it, she’s still sleeping right now, isn’t she?!” – “Y-yes, she is, it’s a bit uncomfortable, you know?” – “Nah, everything’s ok. Tell me about her. I bet you fucked her just right. When she’s still asleep, she needs the sleep. High five!” _Oh my god. Worst case of all the worst cases that could happen_. “Yeah, you could say that, Mr. Rosser” he chuckled. I heard Mr. Goodman high-fiving with my Dad. “Don’t take this personally please, but I’d like to discuss the topic you came here for. Would you like coffee? Some…pancakes?”

 

**~Saul~**

 After an hour, Paul Rosser finally stood up to leave. “Would you mind me using your toilet before I leave? I drive about an hour to work from here.” – “Oh, just go ahead.” A few minutes later, Mr. Rosser came out of the bathroom. “Do you know what’s funny, Mr. Goodman?” – “What?” – “The necklace lying next to the sink looks like the one from Anna, don’t you think?” – “Oh, haha. I never really pay attention what necklace she is wearing, you know? But I’ll do tomorrow.” I forced another smile. “See you on Tuesday, Mr. Rosser!” I said while holding the apartment door open. “Have a nice day and thanks for your time. And again sorry I disturbed you this early on a Sunday.” He said, shaking my hand and leaving my apartment. _Phew, finally._

 

**~Anna~**

 Just as my father left, I went out of Mr. Goodman’s bedroom and set in the kitchen next to him. Right then, I received a text message from my father

 

 ** _“Do you still have your necklace? I have the assumption that Mr. Goodman might have taken it.”_** I couldn’t hold myself together and laughed so hard I had tears in my eyes. I texted back:

 

**_“I’m just wearing it right now, but thanks for your concern Dad.”_ **

Just then, Mr. Goodman walked in. “What’s so funny, Anna? I’m still having the adrenaline rush of my life.” When I told him why I was laughing, he had to laugh with me. It really was strange. Just yesterday I was so angry with Mr. Goodman, because he was such an asshole. But right now? He wasn’t anything like that. I looked up at him from the mug I was holding, meeting his gaze. His eyes were so blue, it was ridiculous. I couldn’t stand the look very long, being forced to look away after a moment. _What the hell?_ “So, Mr. Goodman...what’s up?” – “’What’s up?’ You can be lucky I took you with me last night, you were trippin’ like hell last night. I still can’t process this, regarding you as my apprentice. What were you on?!” – “I didn’t take anything voluntarily. My…’kind-of-boyfriend’ slipped me MDMA last night and left before it kicked in.”

 

**~ Saul ~**

 I was speechless. What kind of boyfriend did something like that? “That’s fucked up.” I said. “I hope you dumped him.” – “Well, yeah. Thank you for helping me yesterday, Mr. Goodman. I’m still kind of…embarrassed. So, uhm, I know this is kind of awkward, but…did we…you know?” – “Oh hell, Anna, no.” – I saw in her face that she was slightly angry. “I woke up only in my panties and a shirt from you. And I know I didn’t take off any clothes. So what’s going on here?!” She tried hitting me with the newspaper laying on the table but I catched it mid-air and took it away from her. “Excuse me, you were the one wanting to ’bury your fingers in my hair’, Miss. Not me, so hold up. I just brought you here from the bar and changed your clothes because your old ones smelled and I didn’t want you to sleep in that.” – “You changed my clothes?” – “Yes“ – “Did you…look?” Did she really just blush? Damn she looked cute when she blushed.

 

“No, I just changed them…maybe I looked a bit…but that wasn’t my intention, I swear. Even I have standards. Screwing a chick on drugs is not one of them, but thanks for your trust” I snapped. Did she really think I was such a bad person? “First of all” she argued “I was drugged, ok, it was NOT my choice. And second, I wouldn’t screw you either, you priss.” - “Hey, watch it, girl. I still am your _boss_ ” – “Why are you always being such an asshole and forcing me to go grocery shopping for you? What have I done that you think I’m such a pain in ass?” – I sighed. Why this topic? Why couldn’t everything stay as it was? Me just having affairs with my female clients, not wanting to fuck my apprentice. “Because you drive me crazy, kid! With all your bitching and arguing, you’ll be the death of me.” – “Oh that says the right person. You are the one always bitching around, not me.” She looked me straight in the eye, her face just inches away from me. I just couldn’t control myself. I placed both my hands on either side of her head, her eyes widened and I leaned in to kiss her.


	4. Don't You Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arghhhh, this was sooo slowly! I want to write more more more, but I can't seem to concentrate much right now. (maybe because of the giant package of ice cream I just ate all by myself..? q.q) There will be more chapters and I try to get them ready as soon as I can. Promise! ^-^
> 
> Let me know what you think ~

**~Anna~**

Mr. Goodman was kissing me. In that moment, I swear, time stood still. I leaned in like he did and kissed him back. He was such a good kisser! I felt so nervous, my whole body was tingling. After a moment, I realized what was happening. _“Cancel! Cancel! Stop it, you idiot!”_ I told my brain and broke away from the kiss. This was so wrong! I looked at Mr. Goodman, shocked. He looked back at me, the same expression on his face as me.

 

**~Saul~**

 

“What is wrong with you, you idiot?!” she yelled at me after she broke away from the kiss. “I’m sorry, I just…I don’t know what I was thinking, I’m sorry.” What had I done?! – “You better be. I’ll get going.” She said on her way to pick up her stuff from my bedroom. “Anna, wait! Fuck!” I shouted as I ran after her. “Please stay!” – “Fuck off, Goodman!” she said, opening my apartment door. She still wasn’t wearing pants and held her dirty clothes under her arm. “You don’t want to get outside like that, don’t you?” – “None of your business, Goodman. I’ll see you on Monday.” she said, turning on her heel and walking straight outside my apartment in her underwear and my LED Zeppelin shirt. “Are you insane?! Let me drive you home at least, please!” – “No thank you” she said, walking down the stairs, disappearing from my sight. “ _Goddamn it, this girl really WILL be the death of me.”_

 

I put on my shoes as fast as I could, grabbed my car keys and followed her outside of the building. _This couldn’t be fucking true._ My car was parking just outside in front of the building. As soon as she noticed that I had followed her, she ran. And I ran after her, hoping no one would notice this stupid scenario. Most of all not someone who knew me or her or worse: her father. As I reached her, I grabbed her by the waist and put her over my shoulder, just like I did last night. I was lucky she was a fly weight. I heard her protesting but couldn’t care less. “I swear to God, Mr. Goodman!” I opened the car, shoved her in on the passenger’s side and locked the car after closing the door. Then I got in on the driver’s side, immediately accelerating.

 

“What the hell?! That’s kidnapping, let me out!” she yelled at me. “Oh shut up, kid. Wandering out of my apartment like that? Really? I just kissed you, nothing big. Chill! And I’d rather not be gutted by your father if he or one of his…’acquaintances’ sees me. Thanks a lot.” She didn’t try to argue with that. “Now, would you _please_ just tell me where you live or what?”

 

**~Anna~**

 

Mr. Goodman drove me home, even though I didn’t want to at first. I mean, okay, walking outside like that was a stupid ass idea and I wouldn’t have gone far like that anyway. We both knew that. “Thanks for the ride, Mr. Goodman” I said as we arrived 20 minutes later and I really meant it. I immediately had a bad conscience after breaking the kiss. Why did I do that, anyway? Kissing him had felt so…different. He tasted so good. I just had a taste of him and now I wanted more. But I was 100 % sure I would never admit it. “You got some nerves, kid. Can I ask one thing of you before you leave?” – “I won’t tell anyone anything, if that’s what you want.” – “That’s not what I meant, Anna…at least not everything…but I appreciate that.” I waited but he didn’t say anything after that. “Bye, Mr. Goodman. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I said, getting out of his car with as much pride as I had left (not much) before I closed the door behind me and took the steps up to my apartment.

 

**~Saul~**

 

 _“Damn, this kid is driving me crazy.”_ I thought as I watched her disappear in the building in front of me. I was such an idiot. What did I have to do to return to my ordinary world I had been in only a week ago? Anna was still haunting my mind, with her frickin’ face and _argh_ , I went insane just thinking about her. I looked at my cell phone: Five missed calls, two of them from Mrs. Brodsteen. I decided that she could wait. We had an appointment tomorrow anyway. I sighed and started the motor of my car. “ _What should I do today after this hour-long adrenaline rush?”_ I asked myself on my way home.

 

**~Anna~**

 

I was sitting in my kitchen and drinking coffee while I waited for my roommate Cassie to finish showering in the bathroom. We became friends a few years ago because we were going in the same class in school. After school we both worked our asses off with working two jobs, mostly in bars. Now she was studying sciences in a university and I was doing…well…what I was doing.

 

Since she didn’t earn that much money, she asked me if I wanted to move in with her. I wasn’t earning much money either but most of the time it was enough. My father asked me very often if I needed some cash injection but I had always refused to take his money, imagining where it came from. I still wasn’t sure if the things I knew about the work of my father was all. Maybe it was just the tip of the iceberg…

 

Suddenly the door rang. Who could that be? My first thought was Goodman. Whether I liked it or not, my heart skipped a beat. I had a bad conscience that I had pushed him away this morning. Because after all – and even in mind that he drove me crazy – I had liked it. This was a surprise for me, really. But seeing him acting so nice towards me…he was, right?...I saw him in a total different light than I saw him at the beginning of the week. Maybe he wasn’t this bitch after all. I breathed out heavily and opened the door, expecting Mr. Goodman. But instead I saw in the eyes of Jeff.

 

“What are you doing here, you idiot?!” I hissed. “I thought I made myself clear so… ** _piss off_**!” I wanted to close the door but Jeff was holding it open.

 

“What you think you’re doing, bitch?! Let me fuckin’ in!” He yelled at me, pushing me aside and closing the door behind him“ I saw someone bring you here. Who was that?!”

 

“For fuck’s sake, Jeff! Are you hopped up?!”

 

“ANSWER ME, you fuckin’ whore” he hissed at me. “Who was that?! Did you fuck him? You think I’m fuckin’ stupid or what?!” He looked so crazy, he must have been on drugs.

 

“That’s none of your business, moron. You drugged me last night, remember? I don’t owe you NOTHIN’ so just fuck off” I spat back, thinking about how I got him out of my apartment. I knew Jeff’s temper was short and that he exaggerated when he popped pills.

 

What I saw too late was the fist that came flying straight into my face. I was seeing stars and immediately felt pain stinging on my right eye. I wanted to turn around and search for something I could defend myself with but our hall was nearly empty. _Really?!_ My eyesight turned red on the right side and I had problems to see properly.

 

Jeff was pressing me against the wall. I felt his breath on my neck as he began to laugh right next to my ear. “I knew you were a whore, Anna. Always knew it.”

 

A punch. This time in my stomach, causing me to cough like an idiot. Another punch. I was trying really hard not to throw up the content. I tasted blood. He let go of me and I sagged to the floor with my back against the wall. Jeff knelt next to me and looked me straight in the face. _“This fucker”_ I thought. I tilted my head back, hit him straight in the face with it and saw how his nose starting to bleed like hell. Jeff was stumbling back now, holding his nose with both hands. Did I break his nose? _Good._ “You did not really do that, did you?!” he screamed at me, lunging for me.

 

Right in this moment, I heard a shot. Looking to the left, I saw Cassie wrapped in a white towel standing in the hallway with our emergency gun in her hand. She was aiming at Jeff.

 

“Fuck off” she hissed as she came closer. She had shot him in the arm, just a graze shot from how I could assess. I knew she had no experience with guns but she didn’t let it show. Jeff was holding his injured arm now and cursed like a madman. “You deaf?! Fuck off I said!”

 

Jeff ran for the door. But before he left, he looked at me ice-cold “You’ll see, Anna.” – “All I see is that we beat your stinky ass, moron.” I said kicking the door shut with my foot, still coughing a bit.

 

“That was badass, Cassie.” I said as she helped me up. “What the hell, Anna!”

 

We sat in the kitchen and I told her what had happened the last two days but I didn’t mention the kiss and the _“crush on the boss”_ -thing. Cassie took a look at my eye.

 

“Just swollen, Anna. You gonna have a black eye tomorrow, but there’s no real damage on your eye I think. How about your stomach? Still hurt?”

 

“Nah, it’s okay I think.” I said, still feeling weird. Jeff had never done something like that before. I knew him for a few years before I started dating him. He had slapped me in the face a few times before but never something like what happened now. I thought about telling my father, so he could rip off his limbs one by one the next time he saw him at work but then I decided against it. This, right here, was my affair, not his.

 

I looked at the mess in the hallway. Who was gonna clean all this shit? Cassie looked in the same direction as me. We must’ve had the same thought.

 

“Rock-paper-scissors?”


	5. Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...wow, so that was chapter 5. I'm sorry this took longer than I thought, really. But I already have my thoughts sorted about the next chapter at least, I guess... have a nice weekend :)
> 
> Thank you soooo much for the nice comments :) It really keeps me going, even if my chapters are short as hell...I'm always glad to know what you guys think of it!
> 
> Like it? Let me know ~  
> Something bugs you about it? Let me know about that, too~

**~Saul~**

 

 _‘Oh my god, what time is it?’_ The alarm clock went off. Was it already 6 in the morning? I pressed the snooze button. ‘ _Just a few more minutes please...’_ I snuggled up in my blanket for the last time this morning. I turned to the side and looked at the empty cold half of my bed, the covers untouched since Anna had been here.

 

It still smelled like her. Was that creepy? I couldn’t think of anything or anyone but her, it was crazy. ‘ _How could that happen all of a sudden?_ ’ I sighed as the alarm went off a second time. I turned it off and sat up straight on the edge of the bed, pressing my fingers at my temples. I had been married to so many women in the past years, it was ridiculous. I had always known how to score with women – until now. With Anna, it was like I never really knew anything at all. Everything I had always been so sure about - I watched myself scrapping it.

 

When I finally stood up, I stretched my arms. It came to my mind that I would see her at work today and caught myself smiling in the mirror; a smile that I wasn’t entirely sure about when it had appeared the last time. I couldn’t remember. Maybe it had never been there before?

 

I turned on the music and hopped in the shower, singing along to one of my favorite songs.

 

_Hey, I love that little lady,_

_I got to be her fool  
Ain't no other like my baby, _

_I can break the golden rule ~_

I got ready and stared a long time at myself in the mirror, tugging at my hair. _‘That must do.’_ I had no time drinking my coffee today, so I would just pick one up at the local Starbucks on my way to work.

 

**~Anna~**

 

I stood in our little bathroom and looked at the mirror, my hair still wet. ‘ _Wow.’_ That was a black eye like no other. I thought about wearing an eye patch, maybe the one from one of my Halloween costumes. Would that be appropriate? I sighed as I tried to cover it up with make up the best I could. Did it look more shitty than before? ‘ _Remove make up, try again, repeat.’_

 

I wanted to stay home and never leave my bed. What would Mr. Goodman think? ‘A wreck of a chick that only got high on the weekends, went home with anybody and dated psychos that hit her’? Well, that was just great. I couldn’t shake the feelings that this was absolutely what he would think about me. Going through my options, I thought about calling in sick for a few days, even though I really didn’t want to. Why was I so nervous? ‘ _Mr. Goodman couldn’t care less_ ’ I told myself. ‘ _But why did he kiss me then?_ ’

 

I decided to just it over with and left home when I finished my morning routine. But before work, I first needed a coffee. I wanted to drive to work by car but remembered my not so great eye sight at the moment so I took the bus to Starbucks.

 

**~Saul~**

 

I stood in line waiting to place my order and persuaded myself that I could treat myself with a calorie bomb frappuccino because I was in such a good mood this morning. I got it earlier than I thought, paid and turned to leave as I saw a familiar figure standing a few meters away from me. Was that really Anna? She had her back turned to me, I couldn’t see her face. Maybe it wasn’t her after all. I just went for it. “Anna?!”

 

She looked over her shoulder in a flash and I could see shock in her face. What the hell? She had turned her back on me again, thinking if she didn’t react I would go away like nothing happened. I snorted. “Anna, that’s ridiculous. Talk to me” I said more silently as I stood next to her. I heard her sigh as she turned around.

 

Anna made an effort to cover one half of her face with her hair. “Good morning” she said to me, looking unsure about something. She looked kind of...embarrassed? “I have to go” she said and turned to leave. What was she about? She had just stood up at the end of one of the lines and didn’t get anything yet.

 

“Wait” I said as I kept up walking next to her easily. Outside, a few meters away from the café, I grabbed her arm. She stopped walking. “What’s wrong, kid?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Nothing?”

 

“Yup.”

  
“I don’t believe you.”

 

“You don’t have to. I can live with that.”

 

“Anna, _please._ ”

 

She sighed. “Fine” she said as she put her hair behind her ears and looked at me, blushing. Her right eye was red and swollen, the skin around her eyes purple-blue-greenish. “Damn kid, that’s one hell of a mouse. What did you do?!” I suddenly got so angry. Not at her, but at the one who did this. She looked so lost and even more embarrassed that I felt my stomach twist. “Get in my car. I’ll give you a ride.” She hesitated for a moment but went with me, getting in on the passenger side.

 

**~Anna~**

 

“Here” Mr. Goodman said as he gave me his sugarccino. “Take it. Don’t worry, I’ll discount that from your next pay check.” he said. I couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks, Mr. Goodman.” I took a sip. “Do you want to tell me now what happened?”

 

I gave him the summary of what had happened yesterday. “…and then my roommate shot him in the arm. Just a graze shot, but still. And maybe I broke his nose.”

 

“Maybe?”

“Like a 96 % chance?”

 

“It’s like you two whooped him, not vice versa _, jeez_. What? Don’t look at me like that. That was a joke. Have you thought about sueing him? I could help you, y’know?”

 

“I really appreciate that, Mr. Goodman. But I don’t think that it’s that easy. I mean I know people, but he does, too. It would get out of control and more complicated than it already is. I already thought about telling my father but I want it to stay my affair, you know? Besides, I think we scared the shit out of him, at least for now. He’s angry, I know that. But I am, too. I never really thought he could ever be dangerous to me.”

 

“Why did he come after you in the first place?” – “He saw that someone – _you_ – brought me home and simply lost it. Being high didn’t help, either. He wanted to know who you were. I told him to fuck off.”

 

“You know he might have left you alone if you told him?”

 

“Maybe. I’m not sure. But even if, then he would have been your problem. And I really don’t think you needed that, to put it simple.”

 

“You’re a lot of trouble, you know that, kid? I’m worried about you, don’t you see that?”

 

“Well, I guess you have to deal with it.”

 

I studied him as he maneuvered his Cadillac in the parking lot in front of the building. He looked tensed, like he was thinking hard about something.

 

“Let’s go inside.” Was he…angry at me?

 

He shut the door behind him and went straight for his office. _‘Yup, he’s definitely angry.’_ As soon as I left the car and shut the door to the passenger seat, Mr. Goodman held his car keys high without turning around and locked it from a few meters away, still not stopping to wait for me.

 

“Hey!” I said, trying to keep up with him. “What’s wrong now all of a sudden?”

 

“I don’t talk to you, you brat” he snorted, still walking in front of me.

 

“You – you what?!”

 

Francesca wasn’t here yet to witness this scene. Thankfully.

 

We reached his office and I closed the door behind me. “What’s your problem, you idiot?!” I shouted at him, I was so angry now.

 

“What MY problem is?!” he turned around, stepping closer to me. “What’s wrong with you, Anna! I try to show you that I worry about you. I really am worried! And you always laugh it off like you like. If you’re not interested in any other relationship than work, just tell me, goddamn it, so I don’t have to bite on granite _every_ time I talk to you, kid.”


	6. Prohibition

**~**

**_Hands down, I'm too proud for love_ **  
**But with eyes shut, it's you I'm thinking of**  
**But how we move from A to B, it can't be up to me**  
**'Cause I don't know**  
**Eye to eye, thigh to thigh**  
**I let go**

_~_

**~Saul~**

She looked at me angry. “ _You_ bite on granite? I never know where I stand with you. And I always keep on wondering what you might think about me and I don’t know why. I want to keep you on distance and then again I don’t. You make me so angry sometimes I want to hit you and in the next moment I just want the direct opposite. That’s confusing, you know? So _please_.”

 

Anna had closed the gap between us now and looked straight up to me with her beautiful green eyes. I had no time to think as she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against mine. I leaned into the kiss and pulled her closer to me. She dug her hands in my hair and I heard her sigh into my mouth. I grabbed her butt and pulled her up so she could wrap her legs around my waist and her hands rested in my neck. My whole body was tingling and my stomach twisted. ‘ _Oh boy.’_

 

**~Anna~**

 

Mr. Goodman sat me on his desk, standing between my legs. “Anna” he whispered as he planted kisses along my neck and involuntary I threw my head back, shivering. In this moment, I _swear_ , his hands were everywhere and I wanted them nowhere else. I felt the bulge in his pants pressing hard against my crotch. “I want you. Now.” I pleaded, overflowing with lust. ‘ _I can hate myself later_ ’ I thought. I had time for it the whole day. But right now, I couldn’t think of anything else. I pulled at his tie, wanting him as close to me as he could get.

 

I felt him smirking against my cheek. “You sure, kid? I doubt that’s the right way to solve our problems so-“ - “Shut up, will you?!” He raised his eyebrow at me but immediately smiled this pretty smile that I wasn’t supposed to find pretty. The boastful smile he always had when he knew he had won.

 

He slowly opened my blouse one button after another, driving me crazy. I felt my heart racing. Was this still reality? I found myself fumbling at his belt. How difficult could that be?

 

**~Saul~**

 

I felt Anna opening my belt and my suit pants said goodbye as they made their way to the floor where her blouse and trousers were already waiting. I took a look at her. Her skin was so flawless it was ridiculous. Her boobs lay perfect in the lace bra I already got to know last weekend. I couldn’t help but smile. The way she bit her lip in this moment as she looked up to me heated me up even more. “You’re so beautiful, Anna.” Even with her black eye. It didn’t matter. And then again…why should it? I kissed her again.

 

Her hands found their way into my boxer shorts and I felt a groan escape deep from my lungs.

 

Just as I wanted to reach around Anna to open her bra, I froze mid-movement. Footsteps in the hall. “Mr. Goodman?” What time was it?

 

**~Anna~**

 

“Jesus Christ, this can’t be true” Mr. Goodman hissed. “Do something Anna…hide somewhere!” He pulled me from his desk. I still was half-naked.

 

“And where would that be, Mr. Goodman?!” I hissed back.

  
“Oh, while we’re at it, kid. You can call me Saul.” He didn’t even try to hide his grin as he shoved me under his desk.

 

“For real now, _Saul_?!” I hissed at him as I made myself comfy under his desk. I could go without someone finding out what was going on between him and me before I knew it myself.

 

I felt immediately better about myself as he tried to pull up his pants but in that exact moment, his office door flew open. He only just had time to sit down at his desk, rolling his desk chair as close to his desk as possible.

 

A moment later, I heard Francesca. “Mr. Goodman? Is everything alright? Mrs. Brodsteen is here. Her next appointment is on Wednesday but she says it’s urgent. I told her it’s alright because I saw you had a time gap this morning. “Well no, Francesca, right now, I’m quite _busy_.” ‘Yeah, call it ‘ _busy_ ’’ I smirked to myself as I looked straight at his still aroused dick in boxers. He seemed to remember my clothes still lying on the floor and he kicked them towards me. ‘ _Thanks_ ’ I whispered sarcastically.

 

“Actually, that was no question. She’s here with me.”

 

I heard a pair of high heels clicking on the floor, coming closer.

 

“I’ll leave you two alone, then.” The office door closed.

 

“Good morning, Mr. Goodman.” I heard _Mrs. Brodsteen_ say sweetly. I felt my stomach twist. I had no right to call Saul my own, at least not _yet_. Still I didn’t like how she spoke to him. It felt weird calling him by his first name.

 

“Good morning” he answered. “How may I help you this early in the morning?”

 

I felt he was still tensed and he had every reason to be. I mean _wow_ , look at this situation. I smirked as my hands wandered up his legs. He gasped in the middle of the conversation, I was beginning to distract him. ‘ _Good_.’ This clearly didn’t turn out like he planned it. ‘ _Let’s see if you’re still so frickin’ eloquent now, Saul.’_

 

“So…uhm…Mrs. Brodsteen, you see I…I…would recommend you t-to…”

 

As my hands wandered into his boxers again, he tried to fight my hands away with his but clearly; I won, simply because he couldn’t do much without attracting attention. He still talked about her next step in divorcing her husband. I ran my fingers along his length. _‘Impossible. How can he still be so aroused right now?!_ ’ I wondered.

 

**~Saul~**

 

‘ _This can’t be true_ ’ I thought to myself. I would kill her. I still tried keeping up the conversation with Mrs. Brodsteen and I nearly went insane. Anna was still under my desk, still half naked and slow but steady giving me a hand job.

 

“Mrs. Brodsteen, I’m r-really…sorry but I-I…I don’t feel…ah…well at the m-moment. I think I’m getting s-sick.”

 

I thought I was going to explode. Anna was stroking my dick, more and more and I couldn’t help but think about what I wanted to do with her. My dick was throbbing with arousal as I felt her soft hands still working on him, going up and down. My left hand found its way into her hair and I began caressing her head under the wooden desk.

 

“Oh, poor you, Mr. Goodman. You want me to take care of you?”

 

“W-What?”

 

“You know what I mean, stupid.”

 

“W-Well, yes. And we need to talk a-about that again. Not now, but Wednesday. I really…really feel bad right now. I think I might just…throw up. At any moment. Right here. I know it’s just so…rude…but I-I can’t help it.”

 

“Oh, that sounds… _gross_. You don’t make sense now, you know? I-I’ll get going, see you on Wednesday.”

 

“I’ll call you.”

 

“Take your time, Mr. Goodman. Bye!”

 

I could watch myself from the other side of the room like some kind of High Self. Anna was unbelievable.

 

Mrs. Brodsteen finally left my office and shut the door behind her. I took a deep breath.

 

I stood up and packed my dick back in the boxer shorts. I helped Anna back up and she began poking me in the chest. “That was fun, wasn’t it?” she laughed.

 

“You, my lady, have Saul-prohibition since now.” I turned away from her as if I meant what I said. I couldn’t even fool myself.

 

“Saul-prohibition, huh?”

 

“Yes, Anna, prohibition. You know I’m just a man, right? Even I have my limits in self-control. You don’t play fair.” I said as I planted one last kiss on her lips. “You better start working eventually. I want these files there ready before lunch an- OUCH! Don’t you hit me, kid!”

 

“You’re such an _asshole_ , Saul! And I play like I want.” She said as she started dressing, turning her back towards me. But even if it sounded mean, I could see her trying to hide a smile.


	7. Riesling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! next chapter probably comes next week 'cause I'm on vacation this weekend so yeah...see you there :)

**_~_ **

_**And I will never ever be the first to say it** _  
_**But still I, you know, I,** _  
_**I would do it** _  
_**Push the button** _  
_**Pull the trigger** _  
_**Climb a mountain** _  
_**Jump off a cliff** _  
_**'Cause you know, baby** _  
_**I love you, I love you a little bit** _

**_~_ **

**~Anna~**

 

If I ever thought that my … _changing_ relationship with Saul would make him go easier on me with his my work I couldn’t have been more wrong. I had worked like a horse the last days and had no time for catching my breath. He wasn’t there most of the time because of his meetings but this came in handy for me, really; he wouldn’t hear me cursing him like some old crazy cat-lady.

 

Since our little ‘ _outbreak of feelings_ ’ there didn’t really happen anything further. The tension between us was nearly unbearable. But I wouldn’t be the one to give in. It didn’t matter to me. For real. Saul was still meeting his office-fucks and I was, well, existing.

 

“Are you having fun?” I heard him say as I worked through one of his past cases. I hadn’t even noticed when he entered the office. I looked at him with a blank expression. “Yeah, very much. Can’t you read that on my face?” He sat on my desk and looked at me, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth. “Well, Anna, I thought, maybe, y’know…-”

 

“No.”

 

“No?! You don’t even know what I’ve got to say, kid. Listen. I’d like to book a table for two. You know this new sushi restaurant that opened yesterday?”

 

“For whom?”

 

“Well, what do you think?” he asked, clearly irritated, raising one eyebrow.

 

“Dunno…maybe Mrs. Brodsteen. She seems to be nice.” I said bitterly-sweet, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

 

He sighed. “Really Anna? What’s your problem? She’s my client. And to be fair, it doesn’t seem to bother you. So why now?”

 

I couldn’t stand it any longer. And maybe, just maybe, I wanted to head-butt him so he could think clear for once. “Of course it bothers me, you idiot.” I didn’t mean to sound like a spoilt child but unfortunately, I did. “How would you like it if I slept with almost every male I came across?”

 

“You wouldn’t do that.” He grinned.

 

“That’s why I said _if_.”

 

“To be honest, Anna, I wouldn’t like that. And if you’re interested, I’ll tell you a secret.”

 

“I’m listening.” I didn’t want to be grumpy but I couldn’t help it.

 

He leaned in closer to me so I felt his breath at my right ear. I closed my eyes and noticed his perfume and it smelled heavenly. I took in a deep breath of the dark scent, carefully not to let him notice.

 

“ _I already stopped anything that isn’t related to work with any of my clients on Monday_ , _but psst…_ ” He whispered in my ear.

 

I dropped my mouth and I was afraid my eyes would pop out.

 

“So stop being so grumpy. As soon as you finish that case, go home and get ready by time. I’ll pick you up at seven.” He patted the folder I worked on lately and winked at me. “See you then, kid.” He turned away from me, on his way to leave the office as he dug his mobile phone out and dialed a number. “Saul Goodman, hello. I’d like to book a table…” he closed the door behind him and left me alone in the office, speechless.

 

 _‘How did this turn out like that?’_ I asked myself as I rushed through the case like the Flash. My heart was pounding fast because all I could think about was this evening. “Finished!” I shouted enthusiastically as I finally packed my stuff and went home.

 

 

**~~~**

 

“Who is it?!” Cassie asked for the 100th time this afternoon as we both sipped on our coffee.

 

“You don’t know him.” I answered truly and I felt myself smiling when I thought about Saul.

 

“You sure?! Who is it? Does he look good? Oh my god, you have a date!”

 

“It’s just a dinner, Cassie.” I had tried to tell that to myself for the past hours, too, because I couldn’t handle the date-thing.

 

“D! A! T! E! Sorry. I’m calm now.”

 

I nearly got the impression that Cassie was more nervous about my date than I was, even if I didn’t think that was possible.

 

“Can you help me dress?” I asked Cassie. She was the expert of us two in things like make-up, clothing and things boys liked. She just grinned at me with her mad smile like she always did when I asked her for something like this. I loved her _so_ much and I was really glad I had her. I grinned back at her.

 

_**~** _

_**And it talks to me on tiptoes** _  
_**And it sings to me inside** _  
_**It cries out in the darkest night** _  
_**And breaks in the morning light** _

_**~** _

 

**~Saul~**

 

I was sitting in my Cadillac in front of her house and checked my watch ‘ _6.55’_. I forgot how nervous I could get and I felt my guts riding a roller-coaster.

 

Thinking back to when I asked her out, I couldn’t figure out how I had stayed cool like this. It was my job: staying cool when others didn’t. If my mood in the court room would be the mood I was in right now, I’d have absolutely no clients because I would screw up everything. Good thing I had my feelings sorted out. _Private_. _Work_. Haha.

 

I looked in the rear mirror and checked my hair, then tugged at my tie. I heard the passenger door open. “Hey” Anna said with a smile as she sat in my car and closed the door. “Hey yourself” I said jokingly as I looked at her. “You look great!” I heard her giggle. “You like it?” – “…and that’s understated.” She wore a little black dress under her open trench coat with suiting high heels and I had to resist the urge to bite my fist. Her long hair fell in waves over her chest and she smiled that cheeky smile she wore so well.

 

“I hope you’re hungry” I said as I started the engine of my car. _Hell_ , I sure was hungry, but to say the least, I didn’t mean the food that was waiting for us. I wanted to love her, right now, here, in the back of my car. “Sure” she said.

 

We arrived at the restaurant and I hoped the inside was as good as it looked from the outside. I opened the door for Anna. “I thought gentlemen have died out.” – “Then you didn’t date me yet, apparently.” I winked at her. “Let’s go inside” she said plain.

 

**~ Anna~**

 

The place was just…wow. I could count on the fingers on one hand the times I went into a restaurant that was so fancy. Let alone, I had never really eaten sushi. A waiter showed us our table in the middle of the room and we both set down after I took off my jacket. I looked at Saul staring at me with an open mouth. “What?” I asked irritated. “D’you know how beautiful you are, Anna?” he said with a smile. I looked into his eyes and wondered again if he wore contact lenses. His eyes were just so… _blue_. “You look great, too. What’s with the plain tie?”

 

“That’s my Friday night tie, y’know? Don’t try to tell me it doesn’t look good” he acted offended but I knew he wasn’t. “Have you ever eaten sushi before?”

 

“I’m deeply ashamed to admit I never ever ate sushi before.” It was kind of embarrassing and I felt my cheeks flush slightly.

 

“Well, good for you that your companion is the sushi expert no. 1.” He joked as he looked through the menu. “What d’you want to drink?”

 

“I’ll go with wine, I think” I thought out loud as I looked at the menu, too.

 

“Then wine it is” Saul said.

 

He ordered Riesling Kabinett and a plate of things I never had heard of before. He noticed I looked at him skeptically. “Trust me” he said, leaning towards me.

 

“You really want me to answer that?” I said with a smirk.

 

**~Saul~**

 

I never had a fun date like this in ages. We talked a lot about this and that to get to know each other better. She told me about her plan to study literature after the year in my office.

 

“But that’s just a thought” she said.

 

“How come you wanted to work in my office, then?”

 

“I think you already know the answer. My father had always hoped secretly for me to become a lawyer so he had one he can trust with everything, I guess. I mean he thinks highly of you, of course. He knows you can do magic in some cases. And don’t tell me you don’t, you let me work through every single one of your cases for the past days. But what I was going to say is: it’s still different if it’s in the family.”

 

“I never tried to hide that, kid. You know as well as me that I won some tricky cases. I’m an open book.”

 

“Well, apparently not for me, Saul” she said, pursing her lips.

 

“So, what do you want to know?” I felt the corners of my mouth go up.

 

“Who is that on your desk? I mean…in the framed picture?”

 

“That’s not of a big secret, either, kid. That’s my brother Chuck. He’s a real genius and a lawyer just like me.”

 

“Why doesn’t he work with you if he’s a lawyer like you?” she asked curiously.

 

“That’s a bit more complicated, kid. He has this rare condition which makes it difficult for him to work normally.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Do you have much contact to him?”

 

“Sometimes more, sometimes less. He will never get rid of me.” I had to laugh at that.

 

The waiter brought our food and I looked at Anna looking a bit helpless with her chop sticks. “You want a fork?” I mocked her.

 

“Oh shut up” she shot back, sticking out her tongue at me.

 

“Come on” I said, holding a maki sushi up with my chop sticks. “Say ‘ah’.” I laughed. She had to laugh, too. And I could see her thinking whether she should take it or not. She leaned forward and snatched the sushi from my fork like a fish on bait. She surely was a cute fish.

 

**~Anna~**

 

The evening with Saul really was a nice one. I tried to remember the last time I had so much fun with a man.

 

It got later and later and the whine got emptier and emptier. He talked about one of the cases I had asked about but I couldn’t focus anymore. I felt the alcohol in my bloodstream and the heat that was not only in my cheeks.

 

‘ _Just look at him’_ I thought as I studied him while he talked. I hoped he would ask me later to go to his place, because _damn_ , I wanted to sleep with him so bad. Involuntary, I had to think about our little office session on Monday and immediately felt hotter than before.


	8. Scratches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaah >.

**~**

**Well she knows what I'm about,**  
She can take what I dish out, and that's not easy,   
Well she knows me through and through,   
She knows just what to do

**~**

 

**~Saul~**

 

I felt buzzed and by the way her cheeks were glowing, I know she was, too. As soon as I managed to open the door to my apartment, I stumbled in and took her with me. She kissed me hard and I felt her burning cheeks against my face. “I want you” I whispered as I kissed her back. Her hands were on either side of my neck, finding their way and grabbing at my hair.

 

She pulled me closer towards her, causing me to press her against the wall. I managed to kick the door shut with my foot. “Come get me” she answered with a cheeky smile, winking at me and biting her lip. _Jesus_. I wanted her even more, I couldn’t think of anything else. Her bright green eyes were like a window to heaven.

 

She took my hand, hurried to my bedroom and I stumbled after her. Funny that she already knew where it was. A laugh escaped me as I thought about last weekend. “What?” She turned around. “It’s nothing. You’re wonderful.” I said, placing my hand on her hips when I kissed her again.

 

I felt her mouth open and allowed her tongue entrance. _My god_. She was so close to me, her hands wandering along my back and to my hips, to my chest. I felt her breath against it as she removed the tie and slowly unbuttoned my shirt.

 

I turned her around to open the zipper of her dress and saw it slide down to the floor. She smelled so good. Her scent hand burnt into my brain the first time she was around me and it drove me insane. I planted kisses along her neck, causing her to lean her head back. “ _Mhm_ ” I heard a little moan escape her mouth and felt my pants tighten in the crotch.

 

Anna’s lingerie was heaven and I had to resist biting in my fist. She wore a dark red lace bra with matching panties and I couldn’t wait to take it off for her.

 

**~Anna~**

 

I was standing in front of Saul in my underwear and even though I felt hot, I shivered at the cool air in his bed room. He looked at me through the kisses and I felt my brain melting. His hands were now reaching around, unhooking my bra and I just looked at him as it became part of the puddle of clothes between us. “Bed. Now.” He demanded, lifting me up, still kissing me as we both landed on the bed, Saul on top of me.

 

His dick was pressing hard against his pants and I started to release him from the fabric, first the suit pants, then his boxers. ‘ _Wow_.’ I thought and I heard a quiet moan escape deep from his lungs as I stroked him. He took my hand and placed it back to my side on the white sheets. “My turn” he smiled as he started to kiss me again.

 

Saul left a trail of kisses on my body that night, starting at my neck, over the collarbone to my chest. As he reached my breasts he began to kiss them, beginning to play with my nipples. I leaned into his touch, his hand finding its way into my panties.

 

I wanted to hate myself for falling for something that easy but I found myself watching him. ‘ _This must be **his** game’ _ I thought. I wasn’t a slut, really, but I had my experiences, a big part of it had been good. But none of it could keep up with what was happening right now. I got the feeling that he played on a completely different level than I had before and I enjoyed every second with him.

 

We were grinding against each other now, my panties completely wet. I felt one of his long fingers sliding in and out of me and didn’t even try to suppress a moan as the second finger followed. My heart was pounding so fast, I could hear it in my ears. “I want you. Now.” – “What’s the magic word?” I saw him trying to hide a grin before his face turned serious again. ‘ _Really?!’_ I hated him so much right now.

 

But his fingers were still there and they were not going to stop, I knew that. Another thing I knew was, that a wave was building inside me; I could feel the goose bumps all over my body. “Please” I moaned. “Now… _ah_ …fuck me already, _Jesus Christ._ ” – “What did you say?” – “ _Please_ ” I moaned loudly, my whole body trembling.

 

And just in that moment, the wave rushed over me. I felt numb for a moment, clinging towards Saul. The endorphins were rushing through my veins and I couldn’t think straight.

 

**~Saul~**

 

I purposely teased her because I knew it drove her wild, I just couldn’t help myself. I stripped down her panties and positioned myself in front of her entry. I leaned down to kiss her and she was even hotter than before. Her lips tasted salty and sweet at the same time I liked the reason why they did.

 

As I entered her, I could hear myself moan into her ear. I was so aroused by seeing her come, it was incredible and I knew my climax wasn’t far away just by thinking about Anna. “ _Oh_ my god, Saul” Anna groaned underneath me as I pushed deep inside her, finding the perfect rhythm for both of us.

 

In this moment, I swear our bodies melted together. I had a few women before Anna and I didn’t even bother to try to compare them, because I never could have found this, right here, with anyone else but her.

 

Anna’s moans turned louder and louder and it turned me on even more that she didn’t even try to suppress it, even though I knew from the look on her face that she had no influence on it. “Anna, _fuck_ ” I groaned, as I fucked her faster and faster and I saw her whole body shaking as she came a second time. Right after her I reached my own climax, letting out another moan.

 

I lay next to her and looking at her. Her cheeks were glowing and face was wet; a strand of her hair was sticking to her forehead. I pushed it aside with my hand and placed a kiss on it.

 

“That was _incredible._ ” she said, leaning towards me and starting to laugh.

 

“I know” I said. As soon as the words had left my mouth, I felt a pillow flying straight at my face. “Damn, kid, let me finish.” I tried to sound snappy but I couldn’t stay serious and had to laugh. “It _really_ was incredible. I’ll just say it right away: Best sex I ever had.”

 

“For real?”

 

“Well, yeah. You seemed to like it, too. I mean, I can _feel_ the pretty red scratches on my back.”

 

“For me, it really was. I just can’t imagine that it was to you. You definitely have more…experience.” she said.

 

“Anna, I’m not a slut. If that’s what you intend to say.” I grinned.

 

“But…”

 

“Anna?”

 

“Yeah?” she looked up at me with her big pair of eyes I loved so much.

 

“Shut up, you’re ruining our romantic moment.”

 

I heard her giggle against my chest. I wrapped the blanket around our naked bodies.

 

“Who would have thought _I_ , out of all people, would have a romantic moment. With _you_. I’m so glad I’m here with you. Can I ask you something?”

 

“You can ask me anything, kid. Go ahead.”

 

“Do you mind if I sleep here with you?” Anna asked sheepishly.

 

“Where else would you go now?” I said as I pulled her closer to me under the blanket, smiling as she snuggled against me.

 


	9. Sleep Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been sooo long and I'm sorry! This chap is a bit more fluffy...at least I think that. It's like past sleeptime for me because I have to get up really early for work but I wanted to finish this chap NOW. I know it's a bit short (like always)...
> 
> And again, thank you guys so much for leaving me feedback here! You're the ones that bring my lazy self to continue writing. Let me know what you think! <3
> 
> (If someone of you wants to talk about BB or (especially) BCS, let me know :3)

~

 **Give a little time to me or burn this out**  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow  
My, my, my, my, oh, give me love

~

 

**~Anna~**

 

I woke up the next morning sweating like hell. The sun was already up and shined brightly into the bed room so I figured out why very fast. I must have captured both blankets in my sleep somehow. Also, I still felt Saul’s arms wrapped around me the same way we fell asleep. ‘ _Sweet_ ’ I thought smiling. Even though I found that really cute (and I never found anything _really_ cute!) I could nearly feel the sweat drip from my forehead and I tried to loosen his iron embrace – to no avail. Kicking away the blankets was impossible.

 

So I lay there another few minutes on planet sun, feeling something hard against my tailbone and not wanting to wake him. As time passed, I struggled but finally turned around in my nest of warmth. As soon as I looked up at his face, I froze mid-movement.

 

He was so peaceful and simply beautiful when he was asleep. I mean, he was pretty otherwise, _sure_ , but seeing him like this, completely relaxed, a slight smile on his face, was a whole different thing to look at. I felt his chest rise and fall with every breath and couldn’t think of a better place to be now than in his arms. I was shocked at my own corny thoughts. I had always laughed at scenes like this in movies, finding it too ridiculous to take serious, thinking something like this would never happen in real life.

 

But here I was, observing the man that I got my paychecks from in his sleep. What a mad world. I sighed. I thought about our changing relationship but decided to not think about it any further. Instead I thought about Saul’s relationship to my father and his work and wondered if it would really take a bad end when he found out about our little ‘affair’. _‘I hate the word ‘affair’, but how else should I call it?_ ’ I thought to myself, still studying Saul’s face.

 

**~Saul~**

 

I woke up the next morning freezing half to death. When I opened my eyes, Anna was already looking at me and I had to resist the urge to back away because of the shock. It had been a while since I woke up next to a woman in my apartment. The women I had brought home the last years vanished in thin air the next morning and I had never wanted it any other way.

 

But seeing Anna here next to me brought a smile to my face. I could feel her warmth but also the bitter cold at my back and the pins and needles in my right arm on which Anna had slept obviously. “Good morning, sleepy head.” I heard her say in a sweet voice, a smile on his face. “Morning, kid.” I answered in a still sleepy voice. The sun was up but I could _feel_ this was usually not my time of the day. “I always knew you would be the death of me, but - _oh my God -_ I never imagined death from cold.”

 

I loosened my grip on her, freed my sleeping arm and pulled one of the blankets around me like it was a burrito. Anna looked at me for a second, looking at my burrito form and started to laugh.

 

“What’s so funny, kid? C’mon! You let me freeze in my sleep? You could’ve been able to show me you didn’t like me another way, I’m sure.”

 

I had to laugh, too. I pulled her into the burrito with me and pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

 

“Why are you so sweaty, anyway? You are glowing.” I fought against the chills under the blanket, already feeling better.

 

“Oh _, please_. You’re not really a morning person, aren’t you?” she giggled against my chest. Anna let her finger wander on my chest, going lower, over my stomach, towards my boxer shorts and I could hear myself gasping a bit.

 

“It’s like, in the middle of the night for me right now. I mean – it’s the weekend. What time is it, anyway?”

 

“Your clock says 11.39 AM. And I say I am hungry. Make me breakfast. _Please_?” Anna flattered her eyelashes at me.

 

“What are you, a cat? You’ve got some nerves, kid. You are lucky I had the best sex in my life last night and am mild-mannered right now.” I had to laugh. “Or maybe we stay here a little longer!” I said louder, grabbing her and rolling her over me to the other side of me. “Never!” she giggled, trying to loosen my grip on her waist as I began tickling her. “ _Stop_! I _swear_! Saul!” she squealed, jumping out of my bed in just her panties.

 

Anna opened my dresser and pulled out one of my LED Zeppelin shirts. “How many of these do you have?” she asked, shaking her head grinning as she pulled it over her head, her breasts wiggling.

 

“Infinite amount. If you keep on stealing them, I’ll need it.” I said, getting out of bed. I felt like a zombie. I needed coffee. Now.

 

I stood next to Anna and bumped her away a bit with my hip as I pulled out another shirt from my drawer and put it on.

 

**~Anna~**

 

“What d’you want to eat?” Saul asked me.

 

“How about pancakes? Last time I was here I didn’t really ate any.”

 

“Doesn’t matter, I ate all of them the same day.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, forget it. Pancakes, it’ll be!” he said loudly, pulling me towards the kitchen. He turned on the radio in his kitchen and I immediately realized I had put on the right shirt as I heard **_Whole Lotta Love_** playing.

 

**~**

**You've been coolin', baby, I've been droolin',**  
All the good times I've been misusin',  
Way, way down inside, I'm gonna give you my love,  
I'm gonna give you every inch of my love,  
Gonna give you my love…

**~**

Saul sang along to the song and began wiggling his hips as he turned on the coffee machine and began preparing the pancakes. It was horrible. Loud and horrible. But oh, _so_ funny. I couldn’t care less and sang along with him as I sat on his counter, my legs dangling in the air.

 

“Secret fan, huh?” he grinned at me as he started baking the pancakes, still dancing a bit as if he wouldn’t notice it himself.

 

“I didn’t say LED Zeppelin was bad, _Mr. Goodman_. They’re pretty good, actually. I have more to offer than a terrible music taste and Internet addiction like most of my generation. I know a lot of the old stuff, in fact.”

 

“Oh, really? Who’s the singer?”

 

“Seriously? Rob Plant. That question is for _noobs_ , Saul.” I couldn’t resist to roll my eyes but couldn’t stay serious.

 

“’Noobs?’ Ah forget it, I don’t want to ask. Just…forget it. I believe you already. How did you sleep, dear?” he looked up from the pan to look at me with one of those smiles that got my heart racing.

 

“Really good, actually. It was so cuddly and warm and I can’t remember the last time I slept so deeply.” I sounded like a teenage girl that had her first sleep over with her first boyfriend. What was wrong with me? “And you?”

 

Saul’s smile got wider and showed his white teeth. “Besides that I obviously slept without a blanket…pretty good, too, I guess. You talked in your sleep a bit, I think.”

 

“Really? What did I say?” _Oh boy._

 

“Something about you wanting to marry me and y-“

 

“No, definitely not!”

 

“Okay, okay… _ouch!_ I was joking, stop poking me! I am the cook! I couldn’t hear it entirely, but something about you liking me.”

 

“No, that can’t be.”

 

“You don’t like me? I’m cooking pancakes for you, kid. If that’s no proof of love, what else is?”

 

“Oh shut up. _Fine_ , I like you. A little bit. I mean, we fucked last night. That was pretty amazing.”

 

“So I gathered bonus points there?”

 

“Just be quiet and finish the pancakes, _sheesh_.” I said but I had to laugh as I still sat on his counter. I could get used to spending the weekends with Saul.

 

He turned to stand between my legs and looked me in the eyes, his hands on my waist. “I’m glad you’re here, kid. You know that?” he said between the kisses and I could feel the smile on his face against mine.


End file.
